One Piece: Destiny of D
by Trainer-Matt
Summary: As the Strawhat pirates reach the end of the grendline, a great battle begins, starting in Impel down. LuffyXOC SanjiXNami ZoroXRobin
1. Chapter 1

"Moria, defeated, Jimbei, defeated, Crocodile, defeated, donflamingo, defeated, Kuma, Beat Yonkou emporer Kaidou, he convinced Kuma to desert us

"Moria, defeated, Jimbei, defeated, Crocodile, defeated, donflamingo, defeated, Kuma, he convinced Kuma to desert us. "strawhat" Luffy must be stopped right now" Sengoku said to himself on a marine ship.

--

"Hey, Nami, how much longer should it be till the next island?" Luffy asked impatiently. They were on the Thousand Sunny, there ship. It had been a year and a half since the strawhats met Duval on the redline, and passed to the New World from Fishman island. The 9 strong pirates were not kids anymore. There bounty's had also increased. Luffy was now worth 700,000,000 Belli. Zoro, 300,000,000 belli, Nami, 100,000,000 belli, Ussop, as Sogeking, 100,000,000 belli. Chopper still was 50 belli. Sanji was 250,000,000 beli, robin, 90,000,000 belli, Franky, 120,000,000 belli, and Brook was worth 80,000,000,000 belli.

They were close to the end of the grandline, and the New World. There was only another island left before Raftel. "Here we are guys, Ember island, it's a summer island" Nami said. "Great, I heard Ember island is a paradise island, people never want to leave" Sanji said. "Yea, it has a big hotel resort, and more" Franky said.

The strawhats got onto the island. "Wow, it's real nice here" Robin said. "Yea, It's real nice out, maybe I should cook outside today, right Robin-chan?" Sanji said. "Yes, Sanji" Robin said. Ever since enies lobby she was more used to her friends.

"Hey, those are them, the strongest pirates, they have to die" a man said. He was selling something on the side of the road. "Hey, what are you staring at, I'm not starring at you, well I don't have eyes to see anyway, SKULL JOKE!" Brook said. The man selling items fainted seeing the skeleton Brook.

--

"Men, are you ready, it's important everyone is prepared for what's about to happen" Monkey D. Dragon said to his hundreds of followers. They were on a couple of big ships, out side what appeared to be the top of a big building. It looked like the top of a building but the middle was open. In the middle a path was available for ships to pass right through, but in the middle there was a gate, operated by a control panel by a man on the side. It was the entrance to impel down. Ships went through to an elevator that brought ships down to a dock underwater.

Dragon's army's ships went to the building top. "Open your gate, it's the revolutionary army here" Dragon said. "Commander, the revolutionary's are here" the gate man said, speaking on a baby den den mushi. "Look, we are here to destroy this prison and release certain people, now, let us in or die" Dragon said. He disapeared and re-appeared behind the man. "**Wind-Wind-dagger"** Dragon said. His finger turned into wind and he cut the gate man on the back, scaring him.

One of Dragon's men opened the gate. "Now, lets go, you stay here and man the elevator" Dragon said. The man stayed and let the ships go by. When they were in the elevator he pressed the button, and they went down.


	2. Ace, Were are you!

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The elevator brought Dragon and the army down. In a matter of minutes, the elevator stopped. They were in a dock full of seized pirates ships, and the marines that captured them. The marines in the dock spoted them. "You made a mistake coming here, the entire Impel Down is covered in Seastone, and its under water" The marine soilder said. "Sorry to intrude, but I have a son to save" Dragon said. Dragon jumped off the ship and knocked the soilder unconsious. Dragons army followed his lead and started attacking the marines. They made there way down the hall. In that hall there was a ton of doors. "Okay, search all the rooms" Dragon said. All the soilders whent in team into each door. Each door led to another hall full of jail cells. Dragon ran down a hall with two men. "_Ace, my son, please be alright_" Dragon thought to himself.

After searching most of Impel Down, kicking any marines ass, they met again in the dock. "Danm it, we cant find Ace or the others" Dragon said. "Wait, there is another section of the prison. Its far down, its for the most dangerouse prisoners. It has a water gate that you need to pass though" a man said. "Okay, lets go" Dragon said.

"How, this hotel is great" Luffy said, bouncing on his bed. "Yea, it is. I wonder why there's a resort island, thats just two islanda away from Raftel" Usopp said. "It's easy money" Nami said. "See, all pirates from everyone travel the grandline,  
try to come here, so they have lots of money to spend"

Later that day, the crew was checking out the island. "Hey look, a pool" Nami said. "Robin, you wanna come with me" Nami asked. "Shure" Robin said. "Can I come" Chopper asked. "Shure, lets go" Nami said. "Bye Nami-san, Robin-Chan" Sanji said. The remaining six continued looking around. "Hey, look, the hotel is hiring. " Brook said looking at the poster. It says _In need of help, hiring chefs, waitors, and secratarys. Anyone here on vacation who works for half of there vacation time, will have 3 more days and your vacation will be free_. "wow, that sounds cool" Sanji said. "I can cook, and Nami-san will be happy the vacation is free" Sanji said.

The rest walked until they reached a gym. "Now this is a vacation" Zoro said. "Yea, lets check it out" Luffy said. They began walking in until Brook stopped. "Hey, whats wrong Brook" Usopp asked. "Well, I have no muscle, there is no need for me to work out. Anyone want to come with me, I want to practice a new song I'm writing" Brook said. "Shure, i'll come" Franky said.

Everyone had something to do now. By sunset, everyone came to the hotel. "Now, we ordered 4 rooms to save money, who's staying with who" Nami said. "I'll stay with either of you" Sanji said. "Here, Luffy, your staying with me, Zoro, you stay with Robin, Franky, you stay with Brook and Sanji, Chopper and Usopp" Nami said. "Okay" Luffy said.

Dragon and the army searched the prison more, finding the water gate


End file.
